


Camp Chaos

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Camp Chaos

"You've got to be kidding me. Of all the people I could be stuck with, it had to be you..."

"Jeez, teme, don't be such a grouch. I promise I won't be too much of a jerk," Naruto replied, dumping his backpack in one corner of the cabin. "Oh, and I call the top bunk."

"Fine with me. Never liked the top, anyway."

Naruto tried to muffle his snort, but Sasuke still heard him. He smacked the pervert with a pillow.

"Oh, shut up. You don't know what it's like having your older brother 'accidentally' kick your mattress at least a dozen times in one night," he replied, claiming the bottom bunk as his territory by flopping on it.

"Nope! Perks of being an only child, I guess."

"I guess," Sasuke repeated, face half-buried in his now-rumpled pillow.

"I don't think that's how pillow talk works, Sasuke," Naruto teased, scrambling up onto the top bunk before Sasuke could smack him with his pillow again. 

"I don't care," Sasuke replied, kicking the mattress above him several times until one battered blond came tumbling down onto the floor. "Having fun down there?"

"No," Naruto said weakly, struggling to sit up. "Jackass."

"And now you know what it's like to have a brother. Still want one?"

Naruto stretched a little, wincing slightly. He stared up at Sasuke for a while, pondering this. Although the Uchiha's confident smirk of satisfaction annoyed him thoroughly, Naruto couldn't help but admire his strength and quick wit. One minute, he'd been the butt of several jokes, and the next, he'd turn the tables with no more than half a dozen kicks. 

"Yeah, but only if I get to pick who it is."

"Oh, really? And who would you pick?"

"I'd pick my best friend," Naruto replied, tackling said friend and tickling him until he was punched in the gut.

As Naruto lay writhing on the floor, Sasuke stood over him like a hunter leering over his prey. Both knew that this was going to be a long week at Camp Konoha, or Camp Chaos, as they would come to call it, but neither would have traded those seven days for anything.

"Well, I already have a brother, but if I had to choose another, I'd pick you, too," he admitted, then promptly began his assault with a pillow.

"Hey! No fair beating a man while he's down! And unarmed, too!" 

"Then grab a fucking pillow, or I'll make you regret it!"

Naruto scrambled up to his bunk, grabbed a pillow, and came flying down to land in a crouch. "Banzai!"


End file.
